iNsAnItY iS pAiNfUl WoN't YoU sHaRe?
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Centipede wants to have a little fun with his best friend, Hide! (after a total mass murder) Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul! Warning: rape. This is a horrific romance! You have been warned


SQUELCH. SQUELCH. SQUELCH.

"ANNH..!-!-!-!-!-!-!" a boy screamed in a lonely, abandoned building. "P-PLEASE..!-!"

Hide loved Kaneki. They were best friends. Always had been.

But..

"What's 1000 minus seven~? HahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAH!-!-!-!-!"

Whatever had happened to him in the past few months.. had finally made him go insane.

"CENTIPEDE~!-!-! CENTIPEDE~!-!-! HahAHahAHahAHahAH!-!-!-!-!-!-!"

SQUELCH. SQUELCH. SQUELCH.

"AAAAAANNH!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"

How long had it been..? Only minutes? Only seconds? Only hours?

IT FELT LIKE MONTHS AND POSSIBLY EVEN YEARS.

How did he get into this situation again..?

"AhHhHhHh.. NoBoDy MoRe.. ThAt'S tOo BaD.. bUt I'lL fInD sOmEoNe To PlAy WiTh.."

It was a nasty ghoul. It had wiped out wards - both humans and ghouls alike - eating them with no dignity or restraint.

But then it had come across a familiar apartment.

"WhAt WaS tHiS aGaIn..?"

Creepy laughter echoed throughout the night suddenly, waking up a sleeping human.

"Hmmn.." he rubbed his eyes. He opened them just in time to see a kakuja crash through his door and grab him. "Wh-Wha?!-!"

"AhHhHhHhHhHhHh.. ThAt'S rIgHt.. HiDe LiVeS hErE.."

Hide looked behind him, where a boy with snow-white hair, covered in blood, stood, watching him, his arms outstretched as if to catch Hide. As if trying to hold him.

Hide stared with blank eyes, too shocked to even process.

"HiDe~.. HiDe~.. **HiDe~.!-!-!-!-!-!** "

Hide could only watch in horror as he was lowered by the kakuja. The hands finally reached Hide, or, perhaps it would be more accurate to say Hide was finally lowered into the empty arms. The boy cackled loud in his ear. It was deafening. He clutched Hide close, the kakuja touching Hide everywhere. With how big they were, that was no exaggeration. They were practically groping the orange-haired human. The being cried his name over and over again, the sound echoing throughout Hide's ears and the night.

The kakuja weilder jumped from building to building, searching for a nice place to settle down. He finally decided on the ambononed building he had previously lived in.

"ThIs OuR hOmE, hIdE." The kakuja continued to harass the boy as he stared at the ghoul in horror and shock.

It was finally starting to ooze down though, and Hide was able to process and think again.

"Ka..neki?"

"YeS, hIdE?"

".."

Hide hadn't wanted it to be true, honestly. Since this ghoul being his best friend meant..

His best friend was gone, and replaced with a bloodthirsty kakuja weilder.

"YeS, hIdE?" the ghoul repeated, grinning a deranged smirk down at Hide, "wHaT iS iT? oH, i KnOw.. YoU wAnT sOmEtHiNg NiCe, DoN't YoU? a PrEsEnT. i'Ve GoT oNe, HiDe, DoN't WoRrY."

The messed up human-made-victim set Hide down in a bed of kakuja. Hide was then surrounded by the kakuja, the kagune ripping Hide's clothes off bit by bit. A hand came through the kakuja's encasement, holding something in it. Hide watched in fear as it drew closer and closer. The hand then released the 'present' right into Hide's slightly parted mouth, and Hide began choking on it.

W-Wait, was it moving?

The centipede in Hide's throat crawled desperately, trying to get out of the tunnel. Hide was desperately trying to get it out himself, and in his agony, he didn't even realize as his boxers were carefully slid off and put over his head. He didn't even realize as he was shackled to the floor.

"I'lL cOmE bAcK wItH mOrE pReSeNtS, dOn'T wOrRy, HiDe," the half ghoul caressed Hide's agonizing face through the boxers. He then left the same way he came.

Auh.. That was how..

Hide's once-innocent friend had been plowing his a** ever since he came back, forcing Hide to eat 'meat'. The kakuja had been mercilessly slamming him ever since. They had to force their way in if they wanted a shot, but an anus could only spread so far. Hide's arse was bleeding from the harassment, the kakuja still trying desperately to get in even though only one could fit. And even one would only fit if it shoved itself in, only to break Hide.

But the kakuja would still keep trying. Because it's weilder was too insane to realize they wouldn't fit.

Auh.. that was how.. Hide had ended up like this.. A toy to be f*cked mercilessly, as if being tugged between multiple little, deranged, sadistic children.

 **Soooo.. I don't know if you realized, but this is set right AFTER Kaneki, uh.. yeah. Kinda went all Centipede on us. In other words, Amon wasn't able to knock some sense into Kaneki, and uhh.. everyone died. Or is going to die. If you want a second chapter, just ask ^-^ Maybe it'll end when Hide finally gets through to Kaneki, or maybe it'll end when Kaneki runs out of food to eat! You never know~**


End file.
